1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to battery cover assemblies and, particularly, to a battery cover assembly for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on. Conventional batteries are attachably received in the electronic device, and battery covers are designed to connect with housings of the electronic devices to package the batteries. The batteries have to be replaced by opening the battery covers when, for example, the batteries are damaged and/or dead (i.e. no longer rechargeable).
Although battery cover assemblies may be simple, the engagement between the battery cover and the housing of the mobile phone can be too firm to be easily manually detached from each other.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.